Yomo x Touka drabbles
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: 4 Histórias curtas passadas no universo de Tokyo Ghoul : Re envolvendo o casal Yomo x Touka .


Título : Yomo x Touka drabbles

Universo : Tokyo Ghoul :Re .

Avisos : Crackship com rumor de ser incestuoso mas sem provas irrefutáveis , talvez ooc .

Casal : Yomo x Touka (yomouka) .

Sumário : 4 Histórias curtas passadas no universo de Tokyo Ghoul : Re envolvendo o casal Yomo x Touka .

Classificação : T/13+

Drabble 1 - Não seja frio com os clientes :

" Se tem uma coisa que Touka odeia em seu namorado é quando ele é frio com os clientes . Como chefe , Touka não perdoa . Ela já vai reclamado : "Nii-san , eu já falei para tratar os clientes direito . " Isso é a bronca em público . Já a bronca em particular é a seguinte : "Renji Yomo , você se excedeu no trabalho essa semana . Por essa razão , eu vou fazer greve e vou dormir no sofá . " As greves foram tantas que o nosso corvo começou a andar na linha . O problema é que ele não gosta muito de interagir demais com as pessoas . Mas , ele se esforça como ele pode . Porque senão , vai ter greve . E ele vai ter que dormir sozinho . Ele desacostumou com cama vazia . Era o maior castigo que uma pessoa como ele podia resolver . Mas , como uma namorada e chefe como a Touka . Ah , tem que andar na linha . Na linha de qualquer jeito . Não pode ser frio com a clientela . Não pode querer esganar os clientes irritantes . Não pode bater nas crianças que ficam bagunçando o café. Por que senão a punição vem de noite ."

Drabble 2 - Guerra de travesseiros .

" Era de noite . Chovia demais . Grossos pingos batiam contra a janela . A casa estava quase toda escura . Exceto pelo abajur do quarto . Yomo lia o mais novo livro daquela Ghoul louca e malvada conhecida por Sen Takatsuki (vulgo Eto para os íntimos ) . A obra era interessante . Um bom retrato sobre o que era ser um Ghoul . Enquanto isso , a Touka estava navegando na net via celular . Mas , ela estava muito entediada . Estava tão entediada que ela queria fazer algo novo . De repente , ela teve uma ideia . Touka notou que o Yomo estava tão absorto na leitura . Era momento certo . Ela pegou o travesseiro e acertou ele . Yomo foi pego de surpresa e caiu da cama . Mas , não pense que ele ficou parado . Ele pegou o outro travesseiro e acertou na Touka . Guerra é guerra . Então , os dois ficaram acertando o travesseiro um no outro até cansar . Touka matou o tédio dela . E Yomo resmungou sobre sua leitura interrompida ; mas no fundo , no fundo , ele apreciou a brincadeira . O livro fica para outro dia . "

Drabble 3 - Alerta , namorada brava

" Desde os seus tempos de Anteiku , Touka sempre que teve que lidar com o comportamento engraçadinho de alguns clientes . Normalmente , humanos . E agora , que ela está mais velha e mais bonita , isso não seria diferente . Mas , ela lidava bem com isso . Quando um cliente abusava demais , o Yomo ou o Nishiki se encarregavam de despachar o pentelho para fora . Touka podia lidar com o flerte direcionado a ela . Mas , ela ficava para morrer quando alguém flertava com o Yomo . É claro , que o corvo não dava espaço . Touka queria bater em qualquer um que desse em cima do namorado dela . Mas , ela não podia fazer isso . Era porque os dois fingiam para a comunidade humana que eram irmãos . Já houve dias onde Touka teve que ir ao banheiro porque ela estava bufando de raiva . O Nishiki quando via a chefe assim , chegava perto do Yomo e falava baixinho para o mais velho : "Alerta de namorada brava " Alerta de namorada de namorada brava !" E Yomo ficava quieto . E torcia para a Touka não fazer nada de estúpido . "

Drabble 4 - A nossa máscara dupla não impedirá a felicidade

" Touka Kirishima e Renji Yomo eram um casal Ghoul com um peso duplo sobre as costas. O primeiro peso era o fato de serem Ghouls tentando se adequar a uma sociedade humana . O segundo era fingir para o mundo que eram irmãos , mas sendo um casal por debaixo dos panos . Todos os encontros públicos teriam que ser muito discretos . Manifestações de afeto em público precisavam ser muito cuidadosas . Por conta disso , o nosso casal acabou preferindo ficar mais em casa do que sair . Não custa a lembrar que ambos eram cancerianos . E as pessoas com esse signo solar são muito caseiras , pois adoram ficar na sua concha . As atividades preferidas eram : assistir filmes , atos íntimos noturnos , guerra de travesseiros , tomar banho juntos . Sem falar , é claro , de compartilhar um bom café. Eles se amavam escondido . No cantinho deles . Sem quase ninguém saber (exceto Uta e Nishiki ) . Pois é no aconchego de casa que as melhores coisas acontecem . "

PS : Gostaram ? Comentários ?


End file.
